The present invention relates generally to fuse boxes for vehicle electrical systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to fuse arrangements that can be used in vehicle fuse boxes.
Of course, it is known to use fuses in vehicles such as an automobile. Typically, such fuses are located within one or more fuse boxes that are located within the vehicle. The fuse boxes provide a central location for the placement of fuses. Each of the electrical circuits within the vehicle is routed through the fuse box and to a fuse. This allows the fuses to protect the wiring and the load from harmful overcurrent conditions.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical fuse box used in an automobile is illustrated. The fuse box 10 is typically constructed of rigid plastic and includes a base 12 and a cover 14. The base 12 includes a number of terminals 16a and 16b disposed in a bottom portion 18 of the base. These terminals are electrically connected to fuse receptacles 22 on a top portion 20 of the base.
Each fuse receptacle 22 contains two xe2x80x9cfemalexe2x80x9d apertures 24 that receive corresponding xe2x80x9cmalexe2x80x9d fuse blades 28 of a typical radial-type automotive fuse 26, shown in FIG. 2. The particular terminals 16a and 16b connected to a fuse receptacle 22a are, in turn, respectively connected to a power source (e.g., B+) and an electrical load 25 within the vehicle. Hence, the power terminal 16a and the load terminal 16b are spaced close together for each circuit routed through the fuse box 10. This close spacing can be disadvantageous due to excess heating that can occur at the terminals. Further, since all of the power and load terminals 16 are closely located to one another in the bottom portion 18 of the fuse box 10, the heating that occurs can become excessive, particularly in newer automobile electrical systems having higher load requirements.
Additionally, the standard automobile fuses known in the art (e.g., see FIG. 2) are manufactured as singular devices. Fuses shipped to the end user (e.g., an automobile manufacturer) are typically packaged as singulated devices that are delivered in bulk or placed within a xe2x80x9ctubexe2x80x9d, taped together or that use other similar packaging that is convenient for the end user when inserting the fuses into the above-described fuse boxes. However, such packaging is costly and time intensive for the fuse manufacturer since the fuses must be individually separated and packaged.
Furthermore, fuse boxes known in the art (e.g., see FIG. 1) are designed to receive individual fuses that must be individually inserted into the fuse box. Because fuses are individually placed in the fuse box, the number of manufacturing steps increase, thereby also increasing the complexity of placing and connecting the fuses in the fuse box when multiple fuses are required.
Another issue with fuses boxes is size. As with any component used in a vehicle, size is increasingly a concern. Automobile manufacturers are constantly striving to reduce the size and weight of most automobile components. Fuse boxes, due to their current structure and the arrangement of the fuses and related components, create some unique issues in attempting to reduce the size of same.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fuse box and fuse arrangement.
The present invention provides improved fuse arrangements as well as improved fuse boxes.
In an embodiment of the invention, a fuse arrangement is provided having a wiring terminal with a plurality of discrete circuits extending therefrom. In addition, the arrangement includes a common bus assembly. At least one axial fuse is disposed between the wiring terminal and the common bus assembly such that the common bus assembly is electrically connected to the wiring terminal through the at least one fuse. The placement of an axial fuse between the common bus assembly supplying a voltage and the wiring terminal serves, in part, to diminish the heat generated in the arrangement by allowing heat to more readily dissipate. In addition, the use of common bus assembly decreases the complexity of the fuse arrangement. Moreover, this arrangement allows one to design fuse boxes having a reduced size.
In another embodiment of the invention, a fuse array is constructed with a planar insulating substrate having two planar sides. A metallization pattern is disposed on at least one side of the substrate and comprises at least one fuse element. A protective coating is disposed on the sides of the substrate and covers at least a first portion of the metallization. The construction of one or more fuses on a planar substrate affords modularity in the fuse design and allows for easier insertion and removal of fuses within a fuse block.
In another embodiment of the invention, a packaging apparatus for vehicle fuses includes a carrier strip having at least one rail comprised of a flexible material. In addition, a plurality of fuse assemblies are integrally connected to the at least one rail and are also configured to be separable from the rail by an end user. The carrier strip is capable of being rolled to form a package for shipping to the end user. The use of a carrier strip having integral fuse assemblies and the capacity to be rolled-up for shipping reduces manufacturing steps and costs for the fuse manufacturer. Additionally, since the fuse assemblies are configured to be separable from the rails of the carrier strip by an end user, the ease with which the end user may place and connect fuses within a fuse box, for example, can be increased.
Accordingly, an advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved fuse arrangement for fuse boxes.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide improved fuse boxes for vehicles.
Still further, an advantage of the present invention is to provide fuse boxes for vehicles having a reduced size.
Moreover, an advantage of the present invention is to provide for improved means for providing fuses to manufacturers of fuse boxes.
Additionally, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a fuse box arrangement that diminishes the heat generated.
Further, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a fuse arrangement that decreases the complexity of the assembly of a fuse box.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved method for manufacturing and constructing fuse boxes.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved fuse for use in vehicle fuse boxes.
other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.